


Whatcha gonna do, when they come for you?

by PoesieEli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boys, M/M, Movie Watching, My first fic, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesieEli/pseuds/PoesieEli
Summary: Merlin is shocked that Arthur has never watched a Bad Boys movie so he forces him to watch them.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	Whatcha gonna do, when they come for you?

„Bad Boys, Bad Boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you!” “Merlin could you please keep it down for another five minutes? Then I’m ready with checking my emails and we can start watching the movie!”, said Arthur with a fond smile on his face. His boyfriend looked apologetical at him “Sorry”, he said sheepishly. “It’s alright, why don’t you prepare the popcorn while I finish here?” With that Merlin was out of his seat and in the kitchen. Merlin returned to the living the moment Arthur had sent his last e-mail. “Ready?”, Merlin asked. “Yeah, let’s start the movie.” “Yes! I’m so excited! I know I have already seen it so many times, but that movie is a masterpiece!” While Merlin searched for the movie on Netflix, Arthur looked at him with a fond smile and remembered a few days ago when Merlin found out Arthur had never watched one of “the best movies in the history of moviemaking!”.

“Oh my god, I’m so exited Bad Boys 3, is coming out this year! I can’t wait to watch it!” “What’s that?”, asked Arthur with his eyebrow raised at his boyfriend who was jumping up and down in his excitement. “What’s … You’re kidding right? You have seen Bad Boys before?” asked Merlin incredulously. “Weell…” “You haven’t seen Bad Boys?! Bad Boys, Bad Boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you?” Merlin began to sing. “I mean I’ve heard the song but that’s it” Arthur shrugged while Merlin gaped at him. “Okay, you know what, I can’t be with someone who hasn’t seen those masterpieces, we are going to watch them this weekend!” Arthur could only smile at his boyfriend’s antics and agreed but doubted Merlin’s praises of the movie a bit.

“There it is!” Arthur was brought back to the present because of Merlin’s shout. “You are going to love this movie!” Even though Arthur was slightly sceptical of that, I mean the movie is called Bad Boys! But during the movie Arthur laughed like he hadn’t since a long time and at the end of the film when Merlin turned expectantly to him, he grinned: “You were right. That really is an amazing movie!” “Right? The second part is just as good!” “Really, that’s rare”, Arthur said impressed, Merlin was right with the first so why should he be wrong about the second movie?” Well let’s start the movie and you will see”, merlin started the second film excited. And once again Merlin was right, the action scenes were really good, the jokes funny and the chemistry between Mike and Marcus amazing.  
After the movie ended Arthur said: “I can’t wait till we see the third movie!” “Yeah me too but I hope Will Smith and Martin Lawrence aren’t too old for a great Bad Boys movie!” They stayed up long after this to discuss the movies and what could happen in third.  
Those were the moments Arthur loved most about being with Merlin, the long nights they spend talking about nothing and everything. How excited Merlin could get over the smallest things, those were the nights Arthur wouldn’t trade for anything.


End file.
